


Moving on

by Time_to_play_a_little_tune



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Caught, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_to_play_a_little_tune/pseuds/Time_to_play_a_little_tune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Harrison Wells needs to move on from his wife's death and proceeds to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

When Tess died everyone was sad and could only imagine what Harrison Wells was going through. He was devoted to his wife and daughter so to lose one obviously took it’s toll. As the years went by though he seemed just as cold and harsh as he did after her death. He still deeply cared for his daughter and treated her as the angle she was but other than that he was quick to snap. There were many attempts to get Harrison to date again but they were always met with the same dismissal and aggression that grew worse each time.

“Man, did you see that woman? She was all over him, obviously interested and he makes her run off crying.” sighed Davis.

“I know.” sighed Becky, “I felt so bad for her.”

“Well maybe if people stopped trying to hook Dr. Wells up with someone he wouldn’t be as mean when rejecting people.” huffed Felicity as she adjusted her glasses.

“Felicity, he needs to move on, even if it’s just one date. It’s not healthy.” Johnny pointed out.

“Let him take his time, you pushing him won’t make him want to get out there any faster.” the young woman pushed up her glasses as she stood, “Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to do.”

“...Don’t you have that cousin who’s into older men?” Davis asked Becky. She paused before scooping more pudding out of her cup.

“Claire? She might be up to it.” Becky nodded, “I’ll give her a call.”

“Sweet.”

*  
Everyone stood there staring as the pretty black haired girl ran out of the building crying.

“What happened?” Felicity asked at once, standing by Dr. Wells and looking him over as if he had been injured somehow.

“It seems that my employees can’t get it through their thick skulls. I am not interested in dating, let alone some asinine gold digger.” Harrison spat, glaring at the gawkers. Felicity turned her own glare at who she was pretty sure who was at fault. Harrison let his gaze sweep over everyone standing in the hall.

“Stay out of my love life.” He spun on his heel and slammed the door.

“Great going guys, really great. Your plan worked perfectly.” Felicity mocked. She huffed in annoyance and knocked on the door. She had to talk to Dr. Wells about some of the data she had gotten off the computer.

“Are we really going to stop?”

“No way, but let’s give him time to cool down.” Johnny decided.

“I’m going to check on Claire.” Becky sighed as she left the hall.

*  
Chris sighed as he looked at the papers in his hands. Something was off and he couldn’t figure out what. He knew Dr. Wells wouldn’t be happy but he needed to see the reports. It had been about a month since the dating incident and the man was still acting cold towards most of the employees. Chris wasn’t bothered, he fully deserved the man’s ire and if he wasn’t such a good and competent worker he would have been fired in a heartbeat. The reason why he was on the Doctor’s shit list was that he uploaded the video of the incident. Of course it was taken down but a lot of people saw it before then. Chris chuckled as he opened the door to Dr. Wells’ office.

“D-” His eye’s widened and his jaw dropped a fraction. Dr. Harrison Wells, the man known for being calloused, had a young man pinned to his desk. The younger man’s arms were around Wells’ shoulders and Wells had his hands slipping up the man’s shirt. The two of them were making out like teenagers and Chris had to wonder how sound proof this office was because that kid was _loud_. Slowly blinking Chris stepped backwards and shut the door before turning around. He paused and took a deep breath before spinning once more towards the door and making sure to knock clear and loud. It was a few minutes before the door opened and the younger man, face red and glasses sliding down his nose, slipped out of the room. Chris was shocked to see that it was the CSI that also acted as news informer for the CCPD. Oh this was too good. Chris went in and made quick work of what he needed to, Dr. Wells was a bit pisser than usual. As soon as he got out though he was making his way to the cafeteria.

“Guys! I caught Dr. Wells making out with a guy that’s, like, twenty.”

“What?”

“Are you serious?”

“Do you think it’s an escort?” Chris had to muffle his laugh at that. There was no way he was going to tell them who the kid was, not his place and frankly it was probably safer if no one knew that bit of information. Chris stood there smiling as he heard everyone discussing it and then someone started taking bets. Everyone was shocked when even Felicity joined in. Only Felicity, James and himself actually put money on the kid being the person Harrison was dating. Everyone else went various other ideas, each one more outlandish. All they could do now was sit and wait.

*  
It took three months but one day they finally had their answer. Harrison was standing in one of main labs, looking over some papers, when the young man entered. He smiled shyly at everyone, pushing up his glasses with one hand, the other held a jacket.

“Um, e-excuse me?” He called out nervously. Harrison looked up, blinking in shock.

“What are you doing here?” The younger man flushed as he looked to the ground.

“Oh gosh, s-sorry. Uh I forgot where your office was, your main one I mean, and you- I mean your jacket has you phone in it and I figured you’d probably need it.” By now the smile was off the rambling young man’s face and he looked close to bolting away. Harrison had moved closer during the nervous chatter then gently took the jacket.

“Thank you.” With a bright blush the young man smiled at him.

“Dr. Wells?” Davis asked hesitantly. Chris was standing by Felicity and trying to cover up his laughter.

“Hm,” Harrison looked back to the young man for a few moments but then seemed to make up his mind, “Everyone, let me introduce my boyfriend of the past year Barry Allen.”

“What?”

“Fuck!” Barry looked startled by all the commotion but Harrison just looked on in annoyance.

“What is going on?”

“I might have let it slip you were seeing someone,” Harrison knew Chris did it on purpose, “And everyone decided to make bets on it.”

“I plan on giving you my earning towards new equipment.” Felicity stated.

“F-Felicity?” Barry squeaked. She waved to him.

“I was 98 percent sure it was you.”

“W-oh goodness th-that's really-” Felicity leveled him with a look.

“Barry. I check the monitors before going home each night. The amount of times I have seen you enter and leave the labs, not to mention the times I’ve seen you looking completely ravished.” It was almost worrying the shade of red that boy’s face was turning, “It was pretty obvious.”

“Hey dad I- Oh. Hi Barry.” Jesse greeted. Waving shyly Barry smiled back. Jesse took in the sight before grinning.

“Finally going public huh? Does that mean I can tell everyone my step-dad works for the CCPD?” Barry choked on air as Harrison leveled his daughter with a look.

“Jessie Christina Wells, we have gone over this how many times? You may not refer to Barry as your step-father. We are only in the dating stage and lord knows what the press would cook up if you slipped up.”

“Not to mention you haven’t met the parents yet.” Jessie teased, “Which reminds me. Since you invited Barry to dinner next weekend, I invited Mr. and Mrs. Allen.”

“What?” Jessie shrugged.

“What? I would like to meet my future grandparents sooner rather than later.”

“Oh goodness, oh my gosh. What did you tell them?” Barry panicked.

“Don’t worry. You have an entire week to figure out the way you are going to explain to your parents you are dating a renowned scientist who is twenty-five years your senior who has a daughter, like, eight years younger than you.” Harrison looked at Barry in worry as all the blood drained seemed to drain from his face.

“They are going to kill me.” Barry whimpered. Harrison guided Barry out, whispering comforting words while Jessie followed, laughing and giddy at meeting her future grandparents.

“Come on now, back to work. We do have jobs remember?” Felicity called out and a little slower than usual everyone got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Earth-2 fic and first Barrison on top of that so I hope this isn't too bad. There's something hard about writing the Earth-2 counterparts...


End file.
